


Tribute to the Fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But I wanted to do something for him, Gen, We Love You Monty, this is a horrible poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Monty Oum, a person that we won't ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute to the Fallen

They say you only live once  
And maybe that's why this man  
Decided to entertain people for this one chance  
That he was given. 

His name was Monty Oum  
And he was truly brimming with brilliance.  
His projects would forever be remembered  
By plenty of people, if not millions. 

But a tragedy struck  
And a great person fell suddenly  
Standing tall one day, defeated another  
It's as if everything's a travesty. 

But he's never really "dead".  
Maybe gone, yes,  
But never truly conquered  
By this being called death.

He'll forever remain in our hearts  
His friends and family always in our prayers  
Such a sad thing, though, that this year started  
With such tremendous despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tribute of mine for a great person who has left us. You will forever be remembered Monty. Thank you for gifting this world with plenty of amazing projects.


End file.
